After we broken up is
by Thayuri
Summary: Ya, putus karena salah paham mungkin terdengar picisan. Namun bagaimana jika dibalik semua hal itu terdapat sebuah hal tak terduga? seolah-olah semuanya telah direncanakan, itulah yang dilakukan Okita Sougo saat ini./"Kenapa malah makin cantik, sih?"/"dia yang memutuskanku sepihak,"/"Apa maksudmu—"/ for #OkiKaguWeekDay1


Kalau dulu waktu pacaran, gadis itu masih berpenampilan culun dengan rambut yang di cepol dua. Sedangkan lelaki dengan pribadi sadis itu menjadi lebih lembek dari biasanya jika hal yang bersangkutan adalah gadis berambut oranye itu.

Dan semuanya jelas berubah ketika mereka putus.

 **After we broken up** **is**

Gintama (c) Hideaki Sorachie. Pinjem karakternya ya om.

Ide cerita dari otak ATHAYPRI.

Main character: Okita Sougo (27 y.o) x Kagura (24 y.o)

Rate: T

Genre: Random

Warning(!): AMPAS, OOC, AU, Bahasa baku non baku, typo(s), bahasa kasar pasti ada, etc.

.

Maafkan gaya penulisanku acak-kadul(?)

.

Ayo kasih kritik! Kasih saran! Ayo!

.

Didedisikasikan untuk #OkiKaguWeek2017 day 1 breaking up.

.

Enjoy!

.

Kagura mengerutkan alisnya melihat manusia berstatus mantan kekasihnya saat ini sedang duduk di atas sofa di ruang keluarga rumahnya. Lelaki yang ditatap hanya melirik gadis itu sebentar, kemudian kembali sibuk mengetik sesuatu didalam laptopnya, tidak terlalu peduli dengan keberadaan gadis itu.

"Kagura-chan udah pulang?" sahut Kamui, kakak Kagura dari arah dapur sambil membawakan dua kaleng minuman bersoda. Kagura menatap Kamui dengan pandangan kesal, "Kak, kenapa harus ada dia disini, aru?" tanyanya dengan lantang sambil menunjuk Sougo dengan telunjuknya. Sougo sekali lagi hanya menoleh sebentar kearah gadis itu, kemudian kembali fokus kepada laptopnya.

 _Wah, parah gue dikacangin tuh om-om!_ Runtuk Kagura dalam hati. Kamui mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, "Urusan kerja," ujarnya sambil senyum (psikopat) seperti biasa. Kedua pria itu masih setia menggunakan kemeja kantoran dengan satu kancing bagian atas yang terbuka. Sougo menoleh kearah Kagura, "apa lo liat-liat? Naksir?" celetuknya asal dengan raut muka menyebalkan. Kagura mendecih, kemudian berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya, meninggalkan kedua pria itu melakukan apapun yang mereka inginkan. Lakukan saja, asalkan Kamui yang menjadi _seme_ -nya, itu yang Kagura mau.

Setelah Kagura pergi, Kamui memberikan senyum andalannya kepada Sougo yang dari tadi pura-pura mengetik, "Jadi, sampai saat ini aku bingung kenapa kalian berdua putus tiga tahun yang lalu. Padahal aku sudah memberikan kalian lampu hijau lho," ujarnya sambil mengunyah kripik singkong campung kentang, membuat suara _kraus-kraus_ yang mengganggu konsentrasi berpikir Sougo.

Sougo mengacak rambutnya kasar, "Sialan, ternyata kutukan _mantan_ benar-benar ada," gumamnya melantur sambil merebahkan tubuhnya pada badan sofa. Kamui cengo, mulutnya terbuka. "Hah?" lelaki bersurai jingga itu mengerjapkan matanya, bingung dengan lanturan Sougo barusan.

"Kenapa malah makin cantik, sih?" gumamnya tidak jelas di telinga Kamui. Membuat lelaki oranye itu lagi-lagi mengerutkan alisnya, "Hah?" Sougo menghembuskan napasnya, mengabaikan wajah _absurd_ Kamui, adik lelaki berambut jingga itu benar-benar berubah sejak terakhir kali Sougo datang berkunjung ke rumah ini.

Sougo mengusap mukanya gusar, "dia yang memutuskanku sepihak," sahut Sougo sambil merebahkan kepalanya pada sandaran sofa. Kamui menepuk tangannya tiba-tiba, wajahnya berubah cerah, "bagaimana cara dia memutuskanmu? Apa kau disiksa dulu? Atau—"

Sougo melempar muka Kamui dengan bantal sofa. Menyebalkan melihat _mantan calon kakak iparnya_ memasang wajah antusias sedangkan dirinya memasang wajah nelangsa.

"Kenapa kau malah senang, brengsek," ujar Sougo memelintir leher Kamui tanpa ampun. "Woi kampret," Kamui memukul lengan Sougo yang masih melingkar di lehernya, "lepaskan, kau mau membuatku mati, hah?" ujar Kamui dengan suara tertahan.

"Kamui, sebagai adik aku mengharapkanmu mendapat _posisi bagian atas_ , _aru_. _Bukan posisi bagian bawah._ Kau mengecewakan ku—HIAAH!" Kagura tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang sofa dan menjambak rambut coklat pasir Sougo tanpa ampun. Membuat lelaki itu mengaduh, refleks melepaskan _pelukan_ -nya dari Kamui.

Muncul perempatan sudut siku-siku di kepala Sougo, "Eh, cabe China import, tentu saja aku yang diatas— _kkh_ —lagipula, aku masih normal, sialan!"

Sougo balas menjambak rambut panjang Kagura sambil sesekali merintih kesakitan. Kekuatan monster cewek itu kadang memang menyeramkan.

Kamui tersenyum melihat keduanya _berdamai_. Lelaki itu memilih untuk beranjak dari sofa dan memilih meninggalkan kedua sejoli berstatus mantan tersebut. Dalam hati ia memberikan dukungan kepada _sahabatnya_ untuk mendapatkan kembali Kagura.

Kagura beralih mencakar wajah tampan Sougo dengan ganas, "HAH? Oh oh, jadi jalan sama cewek lain pas ada kencan sama pacarnya itu juga termasuk normal, HAH!?" kali ini Kagura menjewer kedua telinga Sougo sampai merah.

Serius, Sougo merasa sedang dimarahi istri pas kepergok selingkuh saat ini.

Sougo terdiam, kedua tangannya beralih memegang kedua tangan Kagura yang masih menjewernya. "Aku ingin menjelaskan semuanya, tapi kau tiba-tiba saja minta putus," ujarnya, "aku sudah berapa kali bilang kalau semuanya sakah paham, tetap saja kau keras kepala." Lanjut lelaki itu, mengelus telapak tangan Kagura pelan. Gadis itu tidak lagi menjewer, hanya memegang kedua telinga Sougo. Menatap mata lelaki itu serius, mencari kesungguhan didalamnya.

"Menurutku semuanya sudah jelas, kau jalan bersama Nobutatsu-chan sewaktu kita ada janji," sahut Kagura.

Sougo mengangkat bahu ringan, "Jelas, kau menyimpulkan semuanya sendiri. Kau bahkan tidak memberiku kesempatan untuk menjelaskan dan langsung memutuskanku sepihak," Sougo melepaskan kedua tangan Kagura dari kepalanya. Lelaki itu berbalik memunggungi gadis itu sembari mengutak-atik laptop Kamui diatas meja.

Kagura mengrnyitkan dahi, "Kita memang sudah berakhirkan? Lagipula apa yang harus kau jelaskan, aru? Oh iya kalau urusanmu sudah selesai, pulang sana."

 _Gila, saya diusir,_ Sougo merasa hatinya tertusuk ribuan anak panah, diusir begitu saja oleh mantan terindah. Sakit.

Kagura mengambil posisi duduk disamping Sougo, menyalakan televisi yang dari tadi _nganggur_ tidak digunakan. Gadis itu mengambil makanan ringan Kamui yang tersisa diatas meja, kemudian menghabiskannya tanpa sisa.

Sougo melirik Kagura sekilas, "bagimu mungkin memang sudah berakhir, namun aku tidak." Sougo seperti mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantong saku celananya.

"Kau ingat hari disaat kau menuduhku selingkuh itu hari apa?" tanya Sougo gamblang. Kagura berdecak, "tentu saja hari _anniversary_ kita, aru." Jawabnya.

"Dan kita putus hari itu juga, aru," sambung Kagura yang disambut Sougo dengan seringaian jahil.

"Kau terpancing umpan, makanya kau minta putus. Setidaknya rencanaku waktu itu berjalan lancar," sahut Sougo tiba-tiba. Kagura terdiam, berusaha mencerna ucapan Sougo barusan.

"Apa maksudmu—"

Gadis itu terperangah, melihat sebuah kotak beludru bewarna hitam dan merah darah yang terbuka, menampakkan cincin emas putih dengan berlian kecil diatasnya. Sougo menyeringai jahil sambil menarik hidung Kagura iseng.

"A-a—" Kagura kembali mengatupkan mulutnya, menatap Sougo dengan pandangan bingung.

Lelaki itu buka suara, "Kau terjebak dalam perangkapku," ujar Sougo santai. Kagura menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "aku masih ... Gagal paham, aru," jawabnya ragu.

"Aku sengaja memancingmu memutuskan hubungan kita secara sepihak. Walaupun sedikit—ah tidak, sangat menyiksa?" Sougo menjeda, meraih tangan jemari manis tangan kiri Kagura, "dan untunglah belum tersemat cincin dari lelaki lain di jarimu ini," Sougo mengecup pelan jemari gadis itu.

Melihat Kagura yang masih terdiam, Sougo memutuskan untuk menjelaskannya lagi, "Jadi, aku meminta Imai Nobume menemaniku membeli cincin ini, juga mencari _timing_ yang pas agar kau melihat kami. Dan—kau marah besar begitu melihat kami seperti bermesraan dan akhirnya kau memutuskan ku secara sepihak." Sougo mengambil napasnya, "kau menganggap hubungan kita telah berakhir namun aku tidak, aku masih menganggap jika kita masih belum putus. Oh iya kau pernah mengalami didekati cowok, tapi besok-besoknya cowok yang mendekatimu menjaga jarak denganmu?"

Kagura masih terdiam, gadis itu mengangguk.

Sougi menyeringai sadis, "semua lelaki yang mendekatimu kuberi pembelajaran berharga makanya mereka menjaga jarak darimu. Soalnya Yato Kagura hanya milik Okita Sougo, CEO perusahaan OGu _corp_ ," ujarnya santai.

Lelaki itu menatap Kagura dalam, "kalau misalkan hubungan kita _adem ayem_ saja, tidak ada serunya waktu menceritakannya kepada anak-anak kita nanti."

Kagura membuka mulutnya, menutup lagi mulutnya. "Wah, kau banyak bicara hari ini," Kagura menggeleng kepalanya tidak percaya, "aku belum bisa menerimanya, aru. Aku masih harus berpikir terlebih dahulu,"

Sougo terkekeh pelan, "menerima apa?" tanyanya dengan nada menyebalkan. Kagura menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal, matanya melirik liar kearah mana saja, kecuali lelaki disampingnya.

"K-kau melamarku kan?" tanya gadis itu gugup. Sougo menciumi tangan Kagura sekali lagi sebelum berujar, "Siapa yang melamarmu?"

Kagura langsung menoleh kearah Sougo, "lah tadi?" gadis itu merasa seperti orang bodoh saat ini, mana mungkin seorang Sadis seperti lelaki itu ingin melamarnya.

Sougo mengambil beberapa jumput rambut panjang Kagura, "Aku akan melamarmu nanti, didepan orang tuamu."

Oke, perkiraan Kagura salah.

Sougo mengecup pelan bibir Kagura, membuat gadis itu membeku. Tersadar, Kagura langsung menepuk kedua pipi Sougo kencang, membuat lelaki itu mengaduh pelan. "Dasar brengsek!" maki Kagura menarik kerah kemeja Sougo dan langsung menciumi lelaki itu dengan bogeman mentah.

Puas meninju wajah Sougo, gadis itu memeluk tubuh atletis Sougo, membenamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang lelaki itu.

"Kau pantas menerima bogeman itu sialan, itu hukumanmu karena telah memainkan perasaanku selama 3 tahun! Aku kiraa kau bosan denganku karena waktu itu penampilanku masih sangat biasa, aru,"

Sougo tersenyum seperti orang bodoh mengetahui gadisnya tiba-tiba memeluknya erat. Lelaki itu balas memeluk Kagura, membenamkan kepalanya pada kepala oranye Kagura, sembari mencuri ciuman kecil-kecil dikepala gadis itu.

"Aku tidak pernah mempermasalahkan penampilanmu dan sekarang kau sudah berubah. Maaf, ya?"

Kagura yang mendengar itu hanya mengangguk pelan. Sougo merasa ingin menenggelamkan diri di lautan saking bahagianya. Tapi kalau dia mati dimakan hiu, gadisnya sedih. Jadi, lelaki itu membunuh pikiran itu bulat-bulat.

"Rasanya tadi ada yang kayak anjing kucing, sekarang kenapa yang ada malah panda sama panda lagi pelukan ya?" sahut sebuah suara menyebalkan dari belakang sofa. Membuat Sougo mengangkat kepalanya menghadap Kamui, sementara tangannya masih melingkar pada tubuh mungil Kagura.

"Pengganggu pergi ssan,adasar jomblo," celetuk Kagura sebelum Sougo buka suara. Kamui kicep, sementara Sougo menjulurkan lidahnya, megejek Kamui.

Dan pernyataan Kagura membuat Kamui protes tidak terima. "Yee, mentang-mentang kalian udah balikan jadi sekarang mau nindas orang ya? Tidak ku restui kalian nanti!" ujar Kamui ngambek membuat Sougo merubah raut wajahnya menjadi tegang. Bahaya kalau tidak dapat restu.

 **END**

 **A/N:** _Err,_ week day 1 _kan_ _temanya_ _putus y kan? Tapi ini masih bisa ga sih_ _SEMOGA MASIH BISA DENG, KAN MEREKA_ _SEMPAT_ _PUTUS HQHQ._ _Btw, LONG TIME NO SEE, GAES. PA KABS? KANGEN AKU? /g. Maaf banget karena saya belum update-update chapter terbaru fanfik sebelah. Sibuk teman/kakak/adek sekalian, pulang sekolah hampir malem terus_ _bukan bermaksud buat nelantarin fiknya kok :") InshaAllah bakal update HQHQHQ. Gimana fik buat OKIKAGUWEEK ini? OOC kan ya? Iya kan?_

 _Salam pahidh dan manish dari,_

 **ATHAYPRI.**


End file.
